tmntG
by Levinahamato
Summary: abbigail and her sisters find out she guys on patrol is it luck or much more?
1. Chapter 1 into new york

**megan; come on you two.**

 **abbigail; since when are you in charge meg**

 **megan;since master chen put me in charge!**

 **abbigail; pff she didn't put you in charge you just asked smart one!**

 **elizabeth; BREAK IT UP!**

 **abbigail; ugh fine let's just get this mission over with.. (grumbles under breathe and jumps to the next building)**

 **megan; shakes her head and follows her sister with elizabeth following behind her.**

 **megan; if you run into trouble it won't be my fault!**

 **abbigail; i take whateva it is any day anytime! (pulls out one of her daggers and twirls it)**

 **megan; fine what if its stronger no offense but were just girl turtles with weapons...**

 **abbigail; (bits lip) that won't be a problem i've been training extra hard.**

 **elizabeth; (sigh) us girls are just less compatiable against stuff involving strength abbigail it's hard to face.**

 **abbigail; (groans) let's forget about it there's got to be betta things then strength**

 **elizabeth; strategy which you think less most of the time.**

 **megan; ( elbows elizabeth) don't take it hard we all haven't got the hang of it.**

 **abbigail: OH SURE! (storms off)**

 **elizabeth: well it was the truth... (sighs)**

 **megan: you could've said it when we weren't out patrolling!**

 **elizabeth: how was i supposed to know she'd take it like that?!**

 **megan: (facepalms) well...she did**

 **{meanwhile abbigail roams into the alley}**

 **abbigail: (kicks a trash can) why dah shell does she have to say that so maybe i dont think before i fight but i have some darn commonsense! (throws dagger at the brick wall)**

 **?; hey girly tryin tah wake the neighborhood think they'd scream at dah sight of yah?**

 **abbigail: crosses arms) why do you care strangah got better things on mah mind then stupid people.**

 **?; well try not tah get caught sweethart.**

 **abbigail; im not yar sweethart punk.**

 **?: (laughs) your takin it way too personal turtle chick.**

 **abbigail; so what if i do?!**

 **?; shutup somebodah gonna hear yah**

 **abbigail; for the last time why do yah care?**

 **?: cuz im a good guy well er..turtle**

 **abbigail: (bursts out laughing) yah a turtle nah way!**

 **?; okay im gonna take dat personal!**

 **?: ( the turtle runs out the shadows and pins abbigail to the way)so what yah sayin bout me**

 **abbigail: (speachless)**

 **?: names raphael rah fah short dollface so yer a ninja tellin by the mask?**

 **abbigail: and that was so hard to guess?**

 **raph: sarcastic arent yah?**

 **abbigail: (rolls eyes) toshay**

 **to be continued**


	2. chapter 2 meeting the turtles

megan; we should go look for her.

elizabeth; what if she in that godzilla mood.

megan; thats a good reason to look for her.

elizabeth; me and my big mouth...(pouts)

megan; can't be that bad. (starts going the direction abbigail left from)

elizabeth; follows hesitantly

megan; hurry up elizabeth. (motions to follow faster)

elizabeth; where do you think she is?

megan: as long as she's out of harm.

elizabeth: is that ever possible?

megan; maybe, maybe not.

(megan stops suddenly hearing abbigail and a unfamilar voice)

elizabeth: who the shell could she possibly be talkin to?!

megan: shush do you want her to hear you?

elizabeth;uhh no

megan; well then be quiet you're a kunoichi you can do that...

elizabeth; -_- thanks that helpful. (says sarcastically)

megan; now your starting to sound like abbigail..

elizabeth; its a burden to sound like her.

(abbigail approaches with raph)

abbigail: heard that nerdabeth! (scowls)

elizabeth: snickers) what you are hookin with guys?!

abbigail: (face turns red) no that's not it at all smart one!

raph; -/- im not gonna comment on that one.

megan; (elbows elizabeth) sorry about that we're not used to meeting new er turtles i see?

raph: eh its fine neither am i and my brothers. and why are you the only one with hair?

megan; im a special one...

abbigail; im surprised your not a mutant monkey.

(elizabeth and abbigail laugh)

megan; not half monkey half human durrrr (rolls eyes)

raph: you must get that alot monkey girl.

megan; ...thats gonna stick isnt it.

raph; yah.

abbigail; okay is it me or does raph flirt with every girl he meets (snickers)

raph: its not me its my human friend you should worry about.

abbigail; 0-0 oh

(leo mikey and donnie approach)

leo; there are raph so this whats been taking you so long?

mikey: yah turtle chicks.

abbigail: can i slap him?!

megan:no...

elizabeth; ooo bummer abbigail we know how much you'd like too.

abbigail; shutup. (crosses arms)

mikey; awwww you want to?

leo: mikey i dont think you should egg her on..

mikey; ohhh like this? ( takes out two random water balloons and throws them at abbigail)

abbigail; WHAAT THE FLIP! (jumps on mikey tackling him)

mikey: weeeeee a female raph!

abbigail: -_- your stupid! (drops him)

mikey: my poor body.

raph leo and donnie: facepalm

elizabeth: please tell me you didn't drop him on his head.

(donnie covers mikeys ears)

donnie; shh he'll hear you

mikey; hear what?

donnie; uhhhhh

leo; leprechauns aren't real! (blurts out)

mikey; NO NOT LEPRECHAUNS!

raph: ( whispers) nice save space geek.

leo; th- Hey!

abbigail; snickers

elizabeth; wow..

megan: childish...

leo; so since we're all acquainted would you like to come to our lair

elizabeth; you have a lair?!

raph; nahhh they have a castle.(says sarcastically)

elizabeth: thats not funny

raph ; (smirks) is to me.

to be continued in the next chapter


End file.
